


Date Night {KuroDai}

by SuperBlueIwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Sad Sawamura Daichi, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlueIwa/pseuds/SuperBlueIwa
Summary: " It's been almost 2 hours now. And he still hasn't shown up. At this point people around me are giving me pitiful looks and shaking their heads, they know I've been stood up, I know I've been stood up and I'm so angry and upset. I put a 20 pound note on the table and prepared to get up and leave this embarrassing situation that my own boyfriend put me in, when suddenly a highly attractive black haired male -wearing all white too- came rushing to sit down across from me. "Sorry I'm late babe, traffic was a bitch and I didn't check my phone because I didn't want to risk anything happening," the stranger said loud enough for the people around us to hear. I noticed them let out a breath of relief for me and the waitress came bouncing towards our table with a bright smile on her face."Just go along with this, whoever set you up is a dick. Also, I'm Kuroo by the way" the messy-haired cutie said before our waitress got to us. "Kuroo x Daichi ending
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Date Night {KuroDai}

_Daichi's P.O.V_

I hopped out of the shower and looked into the mirror trying to fix my hair up. It was an important day today, my boyfriend and I were going to a fancy-ish restaurant to celebrate our 2 year anniversary. Oikawa told me to be there at 7pm and it's currently 6:30pm meaning I should leave now since the restaurant is a 20-minute drive from my place and there might be traffic.

After I look in the mirror again, I was pleased with how I looked. I wore a white button-down shirt with some white trousers and white vans. Now I know wearing all white to dinner isn't smart but it's a tradition. Oikawa and I met wearing all white and we were official when we were wearing all white, since then it's been a tradition to wear all white on big events.

I get in my car and text him saying ' _Just left the house. I should reach in 20 minutes hopefully. Love you xx_ ' and with that, I took off to the location of the restaurant.

\--------------------

Once I reached the restaurant I sat down in a booth towards the back, it was dimly lit and had a very romantic aroma around it, so it seemed perfect for today. I texted Oikawa again saying ' _I'm here and sitting towards the back. Text me when you're almost here. Love you_ ', and with that put my phone back down.

A waitress came up to me around 10 minutes later asking if I wanted anything to drink but I kindly declined saying that 'my boyfriend should be here soon so I'll wait for him'. With that, she left with a small forced smile on her petite face. I check the time after a while and noticed that it's almost been an hour since arriving and Oikawa has yet to show up. I got worried and sent him a quick message, ' _Hey_ _Si_ _, are you okay? It's been an hour and I'm getting worried about you. Please text me back._ ' I looked at my previous texts and noticed that he's read them but hasn't replied. I brushed it off thinking that he was stuck in traffic and before he could reply it started moving.

\-----------------------

It's been almost 2 hours now. And he still hasn't shown up. At this point people around me are giving me pitiful looks and shaking their heads, they know I've been stood up, I know I've been stood up and I'm so angry and upset. I put a 20 pound note on the table and prepared to get up and leave this embarrassing situation that my own _boyfriend_ put me in, when suddenly a highly attractive black haired male -wearing all white too- came rushing to sit down across from me. "Sorry I'm late babe, traffic was a bitch and I didn't check my phone because I didn't want to risk anything happening," the stranger said loud enough for the people around us to hear. I noticed them let out a breath of relief for me and the waitress came bouncing towards our table with a bright smile on her face.

"Just go along with this, whoever set you up is a dick. Also, I'm Kuroo by the way" the messy-haired cutie said before our waitress got to us. She took our orders and walked away, a smile still stitched on her face. The stranger-Kuroo gave a bright lopsided smile and started speaking "hey handsome, what's your name then?" his smooth British accent sounding like music put me in a slight daze, he really was a stunning man. I quickly shook my head to snap out of it once I realised I was staring for a long time.

"Daichi" I replied with, a blush creeping up my neck and cheeks at the small compliment, "so how come you decided to save me from the embarrassing moment?", curiosity filled my tone when I asked. He shook his head and he blushed a little bit "honestly you're really attractive and I couldn't let someone at gorgeous as you just be stood up like that. You didn't deserve it, plus it gives me a chance to get to know you" I felt myself blush harder at that. I can't believe a random stranger saved me and actually wanted to get to know me more.

After that, we fell into a smooth conversation. Making jokes left, right and center to make the other laugh.

3rd Person P.OV

To the outside world, Daichi and Kuroo didn't look like strangers, they looked like two boys in their 20's in love with each other, with their bright smiles as they chatted, and their occasional giggles they'll let our towards the other. It was amazing to see two completely different individuals come together and instantly connect. It was a sight that gave people hope for their future. People could see them holding each other's hands over the table as the ate and talked about anything and everything. They laughed so much both of them were red in their faces. And they were just two guys who met by chance.

Kuroo was doing anything he could think of to get the other boy to laugh and let loose, to forget about his asshole of a boyfriend who stood him up. And also just to get to know him. Kuroo knew that he already started catching feelings for the younger, more innocent boy. But what he didn't know was that Daichi was feeling the same. Daichi was slowly but surely finding himself more interested in the black-haired man sitting opposite him. He was enjoying his company, more than he thought he would and Oikawa completely out of mind in that moment in time. The only thing the boys focused on was the one sitting opposite them.

Daichi's P.O.V

Kuroo really made the day amazing. He turned my horrible, stood-up date into one that we both really enjoyed and I cant very more grateful for him. This was honestly the best date I've had in a while. After we finished eating we decided to stay there a little longer, neither of us wanted the day to be over and let each other ago.

The waitress eventually came over will the bill and I tried reaching for it but Kuroo snatched it from her before I could come close, I pouted and we had a small argument about who would pay but eventually settled to Kuroo paying for the food and me leaving a big tip for our waitress -whose name was Holly- based off her name tag. We both did thank you left the restaurant. Although the second we stepped outside Kuroo insisted on taking a photo so we can both remember this day and cherish the memories. Taking out my phone I quickly snapped a few pictures of us smiling with Kuroo arm around my neck and slight blush dusting my cheeks.

"This was an amazing night" Kuroo whispered into my ear as we hugged. "I don't want it to end" he added as he nuzzled into my neck, me doing the same to him. His arms tighten around my waist as I tried to pull away, "who said it has to end?" I questioned with a slight nudge to his shoulder. He looked confused when I pulled away and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers whilst dragging him the park nearby. We sat on the bench cuddled into each other as a soft breeze blew past us, my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me again. "Can we do this again?" he asked softly, not knowing if he was crossing any boundaries. "Of course Kuroo, I'd love to do this again. I just need to break up with Oikawa before we do anything more. Talking about him can you drive me to his house so I can finally end things? Then you can come over to mine" I questioned warily, not knowing if he agree or not. Nodding softly with a smile plastered on his face he stood up and gently lead me to his car.

The drive to Oikawa's house was silent, not awkward but comfortable, out hands interlinked as he focused on the road and I focused on the details of his face. We reached my soon to be exes house when I left out a breath I didn't know was holding, Kuroo noticed and gave my hand a squeeze of reassurance and sent me a smile.

I got out of the car, ready to end things with my boyfriend of 2 years. Ringing the doorbell I heard heavy footsteps walking towards the door. The one and only Oikawa Tooru opened the door with a drunk smile and a bottle of vodka hanging in his left hand, "Daichiiiii babyyyyy what ar ya doin' 'ereee" he slurred as he tried to hug me. I was quick to move so he wouldn't touch me and simply stated "we're over Oikawa. Don't call or text me again asshole", with that I walked away, ignoring Oikawa's questions of confusion and got in the car, immediately latching onto Kuroo's hand as he drove off.

I let out another breath and told Kuroo the directions to my house. The ride there was quiet until he broke it, "can I now ask you out to and official date" he giggles as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I blushed and giggled for the hundredth time tonight while nodding yes. We reached my house and he pulled up into the driveway. We got out and before I could reach for my keys to unlock the door Kuroo pulled me towards him and pulled me into the softest kiss I've ever had, melting into him I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his went around my waist. After we both pulled away from the kiss we just stayed there, enjoying each other's company and the close proximity.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1737
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. And I'll see yall soon hopefully.
> 
> ~ Emz 💕


End file.
